Remember Me
by SkinnyJeans
Summary: Jack does what she asked. He remembers.


_Disclaimer : Nope,don't own anything. Don't you think that if I owned LOST I would be writing fanfic for free? No way, dude, I would be writing scripts for the show at a gazillion quid an episode! Anyways onwards to the story!

* * *

_

Remember Me

Remembering. That was always the worst part. Remembering the good times just made you feel how crap your life was at this very moment. And remembering the bad times, well, that spoke for itself.

_Do you remember  
There was once a young woman  
And she had loved you like no other before_

What could have been. That's what Jack always remembered. The way that if he could go back and live his life over again, that he would change things. But not everything. Not Her.

_When you were together  
You were the heart and soul of the party_

He could remember everything about her. The was she'd laughed at Charlie and Hurley's jokes, the smirk on her face when she'd beat him at golf. The smile, the real one that she had always reserved for him.

_Now them days is over  
Them times, them times are no more  
Though you're gone I can still feel your presence_

But now she was gone. It hung over his head like a black cloud. Even if the others decided to try an effort to distract him, that dark empty feeling always came back. The feeling that it was all pointless.

The other survivors tried not to mention her name, to block her out, in hope that he would forget about her and move on. The only other one who showed any sign of remembering her, was Sawyer. He was the only one who Jack ever found at her grave, on the hill over the ocean, watching the sun set. And strangely, he didn't mind it. It was what she would have wanted.

_I think that's the way it should be  
So wherever you are take a minute  
Remember me, remember me_

It was unfair. Why her? She didn't deserve that. Was there a reason? Jack believed that nothing happened for no reason . But what was that reason? She had deserved her happy ending.

_Sometimes it feels like I'm left in this darkness  
God called your number and then he just turned out the light_

He felt selfish. He hated her and loved her at the same time. He hated her for leaving hime, for leaving the one who loved her behind. There was a hole in his chest where his heart had once been. She'd stolen it.

Maybe it had been better this way. This way, she had never had to face the outside world again. On the island, people trusted her, liked her, were friends with her. He loved her.

_Heaven embraced you and I know, I know that you're happy  
But, oh I miss you, I miss, I miss you and I cry for you every night_

He didn't know how he would stand it. Carrying on without her by his side. He didn't know if he could live on, without seeing her, and knowing her smile each day. She had given him purpose.

_Well, one day we will be reunited  
Least I hope that is our destiny_

They had always been destiny. Right from the very start, everyone else had known, could see it in their eyes. It had taken him long enough to face up to it, but she was the one who couldn't accept it for the longest. They had wasted so much time working through their issues, trying to escape the fact that they were made for each other. Jack had waited for her. Now it was her turn to wait for him.

_So while you chill in the arms of angels  
Remember me, remember me_

There was only ever going to be one girl for him. But now she was gone. But she would always live on. In his memory. Her cheeky smile, her laugh, the look in her eyes. She had been unique, and always had been. Kate.

_Remember me_

_Oh Please_

_Remember Me.

* * *

Bonjour Dudes et Dudettes._

I hope you liked this. I sat down at my laptop to do my homework, and got kinda sidetracked ( don't tell my mum!). Anyway, I saw the lyrics to this song on the internet and thought it would be perfect for a Jate fic.

Reviews are like low fat cookies - delicious and guilt - free!

So please review! Reviewers get... um... LOW FAT COOKIES!

PS To all my NO RIGHTS readers, I'm sorry I havn't updated in a while. I don't have writers block exactly, cos I know what I am going to write, but I don't know how to word it. Sorry peeps. I will update soon. I have had a lot of homework recently, and my exams. And now I have a geoggers project, as said above. Can anyone see the point in writing a project on Hastings? HUH!HUH? No. My sentiments exactly. Not whenthere's fanfic to be written...

SkinnyJeans


End file.
